Drops of Jupiter
by Nieanna
Summary: The second chapter in the Drops of Jupiter series has just been posted, not really sure if its an AU, but anyway just bewarned
1. Jack

First in the Drops of Jupiter series.

****

**_Now that she's back in the atmosphere  
With drops of Jupiter in her hair, hey, hey  
She acts like summer and walks like rain  
Reminds me that there's time to change, hey, hey  
Since the return from her stay on the moon  
She listens like spring and she talks like June, hey, hey   
  
_**

She walks down the ramp. Her beauty enhances me. But there is a slight problem not that she would notice, she's used to getting every things she wants. Where's I'm used to having to fight for it, that's what happens when you're the middle child with a older sister and younger brother, you learn to fight for everything you love and want. 

**_Tell me did you sail across the sun  
Did you make it to the Milky Way to see the lights all faded  
And that heaven is overrated   
  
_**

Sam, Samantha Carter the love of my life. But many things keep us a part while at the same time drawing us closer. I wonder what she would think if she knew this side of me, in truth it's the complete opposite of what I've ever shown them.

'Colonel how did it go' I'm drawn out of my thoughts to come face to face with General Hammond, the man that brought us together he really should get a medal. Not to mention he actually can handle us and hasn't been killed or sent insane thanks to our track.

'Great sir, you know trees, trees and did I mention trees. Truth being Sir it was boring, natives were nice and all but nothing to interesting'. I can feel Daniel glaring into my back; this is not an archaeology team, if it was I wouldn't be the leader, most probably cause I know nothing about history. Nodding the General heads out of the gate room while we head towards the torture chamber.

**_Tell me, did you fall for a shooting star  
One without a permanent scar  
And did you miss me while you were looking at yourself out there_**

I swear half the time she doesn't really notice me, sometimes she acts like I don't exist. Her laugh, her eyes everything about her draws me closer. I know I don't act it but how do you love a doctor, someone that makes my eyes glaze over when she starts doing her job.

The look Janet has on her faces makes me hold my breath, I hope nothing's happened to my light, my saviour. I don't think I could bear it, like all the other times she's gotten injured. But I know she'll survive she always does but that does mean she's more human than most people will ever be.

**_Now that she's back from that soul vacation  
Tracing her way through the constellation, hey, hey  
She checks out Mozart while she does tae-bo  
Reminds me that there's room to grow, hey, hey   
  
_**

She has WHAT, I look at her like she's grown a third brain, she knows of my feeling towards her, but she just seems hell bent on pulling my heart out and crushing it, while I'm still alive and if I do end up dead she's just going to bring me back.

I just want it over and down with, I don't think I could take much more of this, I either need her in my arms or never to see her again. Though I don't think I could do that, she's the air I breathe, every thing I need to survive.

The thing is I know I'm not the person she's going to spend the rest of her life with, mostly because I'll sooner or later die trying to keep her alive, join the people who've fallen for her. Just I didn't think it was so soon.

**_Now that she's back in the atmosphere  
I'm afraid that she might think of me as plain ol' Jane  
Told a story about a man who is too afraid to fly so he never did land   
  
_**

Am I the only person that doesn't trust him, I can't talk to Daniel cause he knows how I feel about her and will tell me I'm jealous, and should just tell her. Yeah right like that's ever going to happen, I mean me telling her, I don't think I could survive that. Give me pissed off System Lords, a Pentagon wanting my blood but talking to her about 'us', I don't think I could handle that. I've noticed the way he looks at her when she's talking to other guys, that okay, but when she's talking to us even standing next to us it looks like he wants us dead. Probably because we spend all day together, and we do basically everything together.

**_Tell me did the wind sweep you off your feet  
Did you finally get the chance to dance along the light of day  
And head back to the Milky Way  
And tell me, did Venus blow your mind  
Was it everything you wanted to find  
And did you miss me while you were looking for yourself out there   
  
_**

Sipping my beer and watching the hockey with my feet up on the coffee table, after that near hit with all those jaffa. I think I might take some downtime. Apparently the Russian's want at least one of their men on our team, I think I'll roll over and die first and it still would be fuck no.

It's becoming too hard to concentrate with her around, and I mean in both places. Sooner or later I'm going to slip up and get some one killed, I really am getting too old for this. Maybe if I if I do leave we'll finally be aloud to get together, release at last.

**_Can you imagine no love, pride, deep-fried chicken  
Your best friend always sticking up for you even when I know you're wrong  
Can you imagine no first dance, freeze dried romance five-hour phone conversation  
The best soy latte that you ever had . . . and me   
  
_**

She turns up on my doorstep, when I'm least expecting it, when I was fast asleep. Being happily asleep and then woken up is something I don't forgive to quickly, but for her I'll do anything, though not everything. 

'Carter what happen?' She looks like hell, in every literal sense, her nose running she whips it on her sleeve, she looks so young. In all the years we've worked side by side I've never seen her this vulnerable. I give her one of my smirks that always gets a smile from her, and like every other time.

'I was late, I had to finish up a little bit of work. He was angry, I really don't remember what happened before Sir' what the hell does she by the first one, that's when I notice the kind of large bruise forming on the side of her face. 'He…Ja...Sir sorry, broke up with me. I wasn't sure where to go.' Boy, is he every going to be sorry, no one hurts her and ever gets away with it.

'Thanks okay Carter' lame I know but I can't think of anything else at the moment. 

**_Tell me did the wind sweep you off your feet  
Did you finally get the chance to dance along the light of day  
And head back toward the Milky Way   
  
_**

Okay what happened and where am I. Looking down I can't help blushing I'm in my cargos and a white shirt, with drool marks all over my shirt. I can still smell her, but there's something else I'm not sure what though. Strange since when does my kitchen magically starts itself. Awkwardly I kind of stumble in, she looks so cute, god I'm so horny. Her cute butt makes its way across my kitchen while dancing to the music playing on the radio.

'Morning' she spins around and looks at the ground guilty, what's she done to look like that. 'How was your sleep Sir?' she asks me, holding the coffee. Damn I forgot I need more coffee

Looking around the kitchen, I wonder if I have enough left for at least one cup. 'Oh you know, hell the Dust fairy was bothered to spring for some drool' I tease, and she gives me an uncertain smile. 'What's for breakfast Carter?' I hear myself ask, I'm just on auto drive. 

'Not sure Sir' she replies, giving me a soft smile, turning around she looks in the cupboard. God she's a goddess in the morning. Something in the back of my mind in egging me on to do something I've dreamed about since I met her, getting up silently I walk up to her wrapping my arms around her waist, I press my smile into the back of her neck. She turns around in my arms and gives me a hesitant smile, moving in closer our lips brush, and I'm not about to give up a chance to kiss her.

End.

Its not really good I know, but it's my first Jack/Sam.


	2. Sam

Second in the Drops of Jupiter Series.

**_I hate the world today  
You're so good to me  
I know but I can't change  
Tried to tell you  
But you look at me like maybe  
I'm an angel underneath  
Innocent and sweet  
Yesterday I cried  
Must have been relieved to see  
The softer side  
I can understand how you'd be so confused  
I don't envy you  
I'm a little bit of everything  
All rolled into one _**

All we were supposed to do was meet another race, like we do on every other mission, but of all things these people had to be using what they learnt on their enemies, the least it could have been was Gou'ld. Jack is never impressed when Daniel plays ambassador, he feels we'd have fewer problems if he talked to them, but then we'd have more enemies and probably end up destroying them.

Jack and I have had this secret relationship for the past month, I'm surprised to whole base doesn't know already but Daniel, Teal'c and Janet know, I'm still not sure how General Hammond would react if he heard what was going on between us. But its lasted like this for the past month, I'm sure we can survive a yelling match.

**_I'm a bitch, I'm a lover  
I'm a child, I'm a mother  
I'm a sinner, I'm a saint  
I do not feel ashamed  
I'm your hell, I'm your dream  
I'm nothing in between  
You know you wouldn't want it any other way _**

I can hear him pleading for Daniel to live, I know I shouldn't be thinking this but I wish I could hear him say those words I've dreamed about all most the moment I met him. How could I think about my feelings for my CO while a really close friend of mine is dying. I can still remember what it was like when my mother died and I blamed my dad, I have gotten over how I used to feel, it wasn't dad's fault it was the driver who hit her. Though still it is completely different, I'm older and have more experience with dead. 

We would have never met if it hadn't been for Daniel, we'd have missed out on the adventures of our lives though sometimes we don't think so, we have live like this for too long to go back to the way we used to live and miss out on everything I've experienced in the past 6 years.

**_So take me as I am  
This may mean  
You'll have to be a stronger man  
Rest assured that  
When I start to make you nervous  
And I'm going to extremes  
Tomorrow I will change  
And today won't mean a thing _**

Janet doesn't think Daniel will survive, I see in her eyes she hopes he dies quickly, not because she doesn't like quiet the opposite actually. But keeping him like this hurts him more than us. We have no idea what it feels like to slowly die like that. There is nothing we can do to lessen the pain. The Tok'ra are supposed to arrive later, to see if they can do anything for Daniel.

As much as we prayer for Daniel to survive, if he did I think it would change everything, for obvious reasons. As much as Jack's upset with what's happened to Daniel, he's pissed that Daniel didn't try to protect himself better, he feels like he's failed Daniel.

**_Just when you think, you got me figured out  
The season's already changing  
I think it's cool, you do what you do  
And don't try to save me _**

I hold him as his body shakes, though I may not know the strength of the bond between him and Daniel, I do know its hurt him badly to let Daniel go. Hell it going to hurt everyone on base, somehow he seemed to wiggle his way into everyone's heart. It would have been easier on us if a Gou'ld had killed him. But Daniel died trying to do what he did best trying to save everyone else including the enemy even if it meant his death. I need to say goodbye.

It shouldn't have ended like this, I don't understand why Jack told dad to stop but he did, it was like Daniel didn't want to come back to us like he was happier where he was. But I'm not happy with the way it's ended, we have to replace Daniel in SG-1, but no one will ever replace him in our hearts.

**_I'm a bitch, I'm a tease  
I'm a goddess on my knees  
When you hurt, when you suffer  
I'm your angel undercover  
I've been numb, I'm revived  
Can't say I'm not alive  
You know I wouldn't want it any other way _****__**

I hope we will find away to bring him back, with everything we've seen as SG-1 I'm sure we'll be eventually be able to bring Daniel back to us.

--------------------------------------

What do you think please **_review_**.


End file.
